New Scania
The 'Reformed Federal Republic of New Scania '(scon. Reformat Federal Respublik Nov Skania) is an island state in the Atlantic Ocean. As Empire of New Scania it was a constitutional monarchy until its constitutional reform in 2018. The republic consists of diverse smaller to mid-sized islands with Scania (Abarless Island) as its capital island. The state is commonly called Real liberal state. Foundation General The modern Empire of New Scania was founded in 1856. There the Seaviewharmer made the former kingdom an empire again. According to the aboriginal people of Scania, it was subdued by a dragon called Alduin in the early ages, whereupon a Dragonborn (Dovahkiin) by the name Volfacancus Primus killed the dragon and liberated the United Empire of Skyrim. Revolution The records go back until the year 4A 168 (roughly 1000 v. Chr.), where Emperor Titus Mede II. took over the post of Skyrim's emperor. He signed the Wiesgoldkonkordat ''(White-Gold Concordat), which entailed a war between Skyrim and a close insular state, but also forbid the worship of ''Talos, one of the most important gods of the ancient Sconic mythology. Furthermore he outlawed all followers of Talos. Thus many attempted coups occured. Around 4A 183 he was eventually stabbed by an assassin in his private chamber on his Imperial ship called Katharia. Following to that High Queen of Skyrim and former Jarl of Solitude Elisif the Fair (Elisifa sta legituo) became the Empress after the High Council of Tamriel elected her. Changes of the type of government Around 670 A.C. Emperor Valerius XVI. renamed the Empire of Tamriel to Scania, due to their high rate of immigrants from the Swedish city Scania. He changed the whole form of government. He was proclaimed High King of Skyrim and Leader of Scania (Skyrim and Scania seperated from Tamriel), a federal kingdom. He appointed Jarls from the royal houses to reign about their constituent state in his name. 1756 Jarl Lucan the Bold of Whiterun brought down the High Council of the king in Solitude and executed High King Thor XII. to establish a parliament and create a constitutional monarchy. For the period of change he reigned in Solitude, appointing his second born son Hjerik to rule Whiterun as a new Jarl, but was later also killed in a coup by the German-Sconic antisemite Georg Valeris. He ruled the country totalitarianly and exiled all non-Sconics. This reign of terror was brought down by former General Jarl Deryck of Pogl who made Scania to a one-party system later but established the party system in Scania. In 2018, after Sakarias I.'s coup on his father's role as emperor, revolutionaries used the distrubances to change the state into a presidency. Politics See also: Political system in New Scania. Flag Until constitutional reform in 2018, the national flag was black-white-green classic flag of Abarless Island. The new republican constitution ordered a new flag. With New Scania entering the European Union on July 1, 2018, the new flag was adopted, showing the 12 stars from the EU flag as a symbol for progress and the reform. The parliamentary vote for the flag resulted in